


Divergent (No War, 2018)

by Fourtris_Forever



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Fourtris - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourtris_Forever/pseuds/Fourtris_Forever
Summary: It's been two years since Tris's initiation, she lives with Tobias and they are both dauntless leaders but they still train initiates, Will and Christina are dauntless leaders too but they are also nurse's. Uriah and Marlene are having a really hard time because they can't get pregnant. Eric and Peter got executed right after initiation.





	Divergent (No War, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!  
> If I did Allegiant would have gone a lot differently...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S...This story is also on Wattpad.com I am the same author @Kandise_

I Wake up to feather light kisses on my face and smile. I open my eyes and see Tobias.

"Good morning sunshine," he says.

"Good morning," I say.

our eyes lock for just a moment, slowly he leaned down to kiss me and after just a few short seconds the kiss starts to get intense, he started pulling at my nightgown which is really one of his old T-shirts, I raised my arms so he is able to take it off. He then leans back down to kiss me on my cheek, under my jaw and in the crook of my neck. I let out a sigh and I can tell he's smiling even if I can't see his face at the moment. then it hits me. 

"Tobias," 

I say. although I meant for this to sound normal it came out as a moan.

"Tobias," I say again. "We're gonna be late for work".

He lets out a huge groan and we both sit up.

"I know, I know," I say as I get out of the bed and start to think about what I want to wear, I then decide to look for the black crop-top hoddie and matching joggers that Christina bought me for my birthday but it's not inside my dresser so I go look in the laundry basket as soon as my hand finds what I'm looking for, I feel Tobias wrap his arms around my waist from behind and he whispers into my ear

"we don't have to work if we're sick" 

and he kisses me on my neck again but this time he lingered causing me to let out an involuntary moan and it wasn't very quiet either.

"Tobias," I sigh.

I wanted to tell him that we need to be downstairs by 9:00 and it's already 8:30 but my want for him was just as strong as his want for me, I couldn't control myself any longer. I turned around and pulled his lips to mine. I let my hands run through his thick short hair and in an instant he was picking me up and carrying me back to our bed............

**TIME SKIP**

We lay in bed breathing heavily with our legs tangled, my head on his chest and his arm on my back.

"you know we're defiantly not getting paid this month right"?

I say. He looks at me funny. 

"This is like the 5th time we've been" "sick".

He just chuckles and says "Yeah ya know we should really be cautious of all the germs around the compound".

I giggle and inch my way up his neck and to his mouth kissing him delicately. the world around us seems to fade away, his tongue licks my lower lip begging for entrance, I tease him a little and pull away. 

"Tris" he moans.

He moved from my lips to my ear then to my neck, I let out a sigh and squeezed his shoulder. He stopped and starts laughing. 

"What's Funny"? I ask.

"Nothing I just noticed whenever I kiss your neck or bite your ear it arouse's you more.

I burst into laughter.

"now what' so funny"? He asks me. 

"Nothing I say but I noticed you like it when I kissed your lips about 2 weeks ago" "Why do you think I always tease you when you want a kiss" He just looks at me with a smirk then pulls me in for a kiss as we come up for air the door to our apartment opens......


End file.
